Lose to you
by KahliaxBeloved
Summary: SaiSakura He won't let her fall into that trap again. He won't lose next time, not to that Uchiha. NOTE:THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME I'M JUST FINISHING IT SINCE THE AUTHOR NO LONGER CAN ORIG. WRITTEN BY MONKEY-KID
1. Chapter 9

_Dear Reader,_

_My name is Anemone and I would like to say that before anyone jumps to sudden conclusions, THIS IS NOT MY STORY!!!!!!! Got it?_

_I writing it in memory for a dear writer who I don't even know but I'm sure that she was a wonderful person._

_My writing may not be a great as hers,but i hope that you will accept it. I hope that she likes my writing too._

_With her friends permission I was allowed to finish it. I would also like to thank you once more. _

_Sincerely,_

_Anemone_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters mentioned in this story**

_

* * *

_

_Why is it when my heart is on the verge of finding happiness it just ends up being torn away?_

The pink hair girl thought as she hugged her knees to her chest. She remembered when she was little and would always wish that boys would try to win her heart, swoon her with chocolates and gifts galore, but I mean isn't that what any girl dreamed of?

She laughed a small giggle

But now it seemed ironic that her childhood dream had actually come true. She had two gorgeous guys, an artist and an avenger, fighting over her, trying to win her affection, and become the happiness that her heart so desperately needed.

Her smile vanished as quickly as it appeared

So then why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't the smile that graced her face years ago there today?

**'you know at least Sai told you about what they were doing. I mean hello compared to Sasuke he would have probably…not probably would have lied to you from day one.' **

Sakura frowned,_' I appreciate Sai for doing what he did I really do, but the truth hurts'_

**'Yeah that tends to do that, but would you rather have gone on through life oblivious, or would you rather face the hurt now?'**

She lifted an eyebrow at her inner self, _' I guess you're right'_ her inner self threw a fist in the air

**'Damn right I'm right! Sai has more balls than Sasuke will ever have. I would love to see that boy pull an artistic masterpiece out of his ass. '**

"Sakura"

**'Oh look who decides to show up now.'**

Sakura inhaled a deep breath and shut her eyes trying to break away from the tears that threatened to spill. Hoping that the voice she just heard was an illusion. She could feel him sit next to her. He pulled her chin from under it's protective position and made her green orbs stare into his onyx ones.

"Why are you all by yourself?" he asked smoothly not letting go of her chin. Her heart fluttered with joy that he was this close to her.

_'Why do I still feel these same feelings like I used t…no I must not get off topic.Remember Sakura, Sasuke and Sai aren't on your good side right now.'_

The pink haired girl brushed his hands off her face making Sasuke surprised at her sudden action.

"Cut the small talk Sasuke, I already know about your little bet with Sai. So stop messing with my feelings and leave." She said trying to be apathetic that he really close to her.

"Who said I was messing with you're feelings?" he said as he scooted closer to her.

_'our arms are touching!!!!' _Sakura squealed in delight trying to keep her emotions under wraps.

"You know you are bad at hiding your emotions" Sasuke whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Come on. Let's go and grab something to eat, my treat" he finished intertwining his fingers with hers causing Sakura to blush a light shade of red.

**'What do you think you're doing? Remember the game Sakura the game!' **Sakura's inner self yelled at her. Sakura shook her head out of her daze and immediately let go of Sasuke's hand.

"No, I'm not hungry." She said.

Sasuke began to feel a bit agitated at her resistance _'Damn it, forget about that winy replacement already.' he thought._

"Forget about him already Sakura and go out with me tonight. I promise I'm much dif-"

"What is up with you?" Sakura yelled cutting Sasuke off, "Is it funny for you to fight over a girl who is trying to get rid of you?"

"Saku-"

"Don't even say my name Sasuke" she said sternly. The onyx haired boy looked at '_his_' cherry blossom confused. He tried to extend his hand and touch her shoulder but she pulled back.

"Do you think I'm some prize to be won over? Am I a doll all of a sudden? I have feelings Sasuke, so stop trying to act like you care when you really don't."

"Who ever said that I didn't care?" he asked

Frustraited Sakura let out a long angered sigh and looked directly at him. He could see the fire burning in her emerald eyes.

"I pretty much wasted my life over you. If you didn't care about me then, it's pretty damn obvious that you don't care now!" she yelled

Sasuke began to grow agitated that he was under trial and not that damn replacement. I mean if it wasn't for him in the first place then they wouldn't have to be in this situation.

"Why are you letting all you're anger out on me? Sai's involved too if you haven't remembered" he yelled back

Sakura glared at him, "At least Sai had the guts to tell me about it. What were you waiting for?" she retorted, " I swear Sasuke you love to cause me pain. Just when I'm trying to get better you come and ruin everything" She yelledas she turned on her heels and hastily walked off. Sasuke stared at the back of her head and clenched his fist in fury.

_'You bastard Sai'_

* * *

Well I hope that you like it. It's pretty short I know. Please review if you would like

-Anemone


	2. Chapter 10

Hey this is Anemone

Here is the next chapter of Lose to you! Chapter 10!

I hope that ou like it .It contains a little more fluff than the last okay. I'm almost done with the next one so it should be done soon.

* * *

"What is this?" Sai asked himself as he noticed the few drops of water that currently stained his picture. He looked up to the sky confused. It wasn't raining, in fact it was a perfectly clear day out but then he remembered something.

_"Sakura-chan are you okay?"_

_"Yeah ugly what's wrong?"_

_The two boys asked the medic nin who sat on a bench crying. Small drops of water fell form her eyes and to the ground confusing Sai. Human emotions were so confusing to him. It was hard enough telling a real smile from a fake one but one thing that he didn't understand was whenever people were really sad small drops of water would fall from their eyes._

_Sakura whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at her two friends. _

_"It's nothing I'm okay…really" Sai didn't say anything except continue to stare at her tears. _

_"Come on Sakura don't cry…I know lets go get some ramen.Sai's treat!" Naruto said excitedly. Sakura smiled and got up from the bench and began to follow behind him but found herself being pulled back. When she turned around her eyes opened in shock to see Sai holding her wrist rather tightly._

_"Hey ugly what did dickless mean by cry?" he asked monotonly. Sakura laughed at his curiosity by human emotions. _

_"When people cry it usually means that they are really sad or something hurt them." Sai nodded his head in understanding._

_"So what are tears?" he asked confused. Sakura let out another small giggle. It was like explaining to a small child where babies came from._

_"Tears are the result of sadness. It usually happens if something happens to someone and it hurts them so much. But tears aren't all bad though. There are tears of happiness and joy or some of laughter." She said._

_"Hey ugly" said said. Sakura looked at him," Don't cry it doesn't suit you. I already have a hard time looking at you. I don't think I can handle it if you look like you do now"_

_"Sai" The dark haired boy looked at her, "what is it ugly?"_

_"Thanks"_

"So these are tears of sadness?" he asked wiping the watery substance from his eyes. He looked at his drawing again thinking about Sakura. She's suffered so much thanks to that Uchiha and it didn't help that he was also being apart of it.

"Maybe keeping a secret is better than knowing the truth. Maybe I should have hid the truth from you, but I didn't because I didn't want to end up like that Uchiha. He's hurt you so much that it's turned a beautiful flower into a wilted rose. I didn't want that. I wanted to fix all the damage that he's done. I just repaint the fading color to your life." Sai said to himself. He felt his eyes water up and he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm glad that you told me"

Sai's eyes widened to the tone of the voice,

"I-I'm glad that you told me Sai" This time he looked up to see Sakura standing before him with his picture in his hands.

"Thank-"

Sakura was cut off when she felt Sai'd body pressed against hers.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I'm so sorry" he said as he hugged her tightly afraid that he let her go she would disappear. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and patted his shoulder. She was surprised to feel drops of water land on her shoulder. She looked at the sky only to find it clear as day. Then it hit her. Those tears weren't from the sky they were from him. The artist who lacked any emotion what so ever was crying and she suddenly realized that although it was true that Sasuke had all the power, brains and right looks, only Sai would be able to pick the right colors to make her feel beautiful. He was like a child who wasn't quite sure how the world looked, or how it functioned, but he knew that if you changed one thing you could create a beautiful masterpiece.

_Thank you Sai, for everything_

* * *

I hope that you like this chapter. The next one should be out soon but until then see you later!


	3. Chapter 11

_Here is the newest chapter of Lose to You. I hope that you all like it. I told you that it would be out sooner than usual _

_I think that many of you will like it._

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE STORY OR NARUTO!_

_

* * *

_

'Thank you sai' 

The voice rang through his head. He could feel Sakura's hand rub his back in circular movements.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I should have never told you if I knew that it would hurt you this bad." he admitted pulling away from her.

"I'm glad that you told me Sai" she said once more. The artist looked at her with confusion. Something was wrong. Ever since he had embraced her all Sakura said was that she was thankful that he told her.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" he asked her. The pink haired girl looked at him and smirked.

"You idiot"

In that moment smoke and gas filled Sai's lungs and covered the area. He didn't even see it coming and found himself face to face with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"You idiot haven't you learned never to let your guard down?" Sasuke said smugly. Sai's eyes widened and he stared at him anger rising.

"Aw is the replacement getting angry? I thought ANBU weren't supposed to show their feelings?" Sai pushed the Uchiha off of him,

"It's ex-ANBU to you Uchiha. If you don't remember I'm a part of your squad now. I'm _your _replacement. Now where's Sakura?" Sai asked grabing his scroll and paint brush, readying himself in case Sasuke should attack

"Don't worry she's at the Kazekage tower. Safe and Sound" he replied. Faster than Sai's mind could comprehend Sasuke had his hand around the boy's neck.

"Why would you tell her?" he yelled at him.

"Because she needed to know, I'm not like you dickless. I don't play around with her emotions." Sai retorted, "I'm trying to fix what you caused and if you haven't noticed I was doing a pretty good job till you showed up." He smirked. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and flung him across the sandy deserted Market. Sasuke regained his balance and laughed

"Is that so?" he asked. Sai smiled,

"It's just as Naruto would say, 'Believe it'"

Sasuke glared at him. He glared at all his perfections, all his talent. He wanted to rip all the skills out of him; he wanted to show Sakura that Sai was nothing. What did she see in Sai that she didn't see in him? Why didn't she love him just like she loved Sai?

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

Sasuke's mind began to think slowly losing control. He laughed

"Like I said earlier Sai, I'm a stain that won't ever come out. No matter how many times you try to erase me out her life I'll always still be there. No matter how many times she tries to forget she won't…only because I won't let her."

Sai opened the parchment and drew. The simple doodles came to life and charged toward Sasuke.

"You're wrong Uchiha. She's been so preoccupied with Naruto and me all the time that it's rare for her to think back to past memories. Sure I may not be able to erase you completely from the picture but that doesn't mean that I still can't draw around you so that you just blend in with the back ground."

Sasuke began to grow furious with Sai as he continued to dodge the moving pieces of art. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't crack him. He couldn't help but admit that maybe he was actually falling for the girl he left a long time ago. He remembered the day when he had come back; he remembered how she didn't await him with open arms, no one did, but she still treated him as a friend. They had spent so much time trying to get Sai to like her that he didn't even notice that he was risking his own feelings. Noticing his lack of movements Sai took the advantage and drew two tigers. They jumped from the parchment and held the Uchiha down.

"Starting to feel a little regret Uchiha?" he taunted the boy who stood at his mercy.

"Shut up"

"I'm just playing by your rules. You said nothing in this game was unfair. You can play the way you want but I'm playing the way that I think is best for Sakura."

"Well then you have a lot of work to do"

"Nani?!" Sai yelled shocked at the voice behind him.Sasuke landed one punch to the gut and Sai fell motionless to the ground.

"And after all this you still haven't learned to keep you're guard up"

* * *

"Sakura I'm sorry" he said once more. The pink haired girl continued to rub his back in circular movements.

"It's okay Sai. I shouldn't have run off like that. I knew that what you told me was right but I just didn't want to be hurt all over again. In a way I'm just hap-Sai?" Sakura asked confused when he pulled away from her and began running. She could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Sai!" she yelled out. The Dark haired boy looked back and smiled. He didn't stop, he didn't pause, and he just kept running. Leaving her to fall to her knees and cry.

* * *

Sai stopped running and checked every so often to see if she hadn't followed him. When he saw that the coast was clear he leaned against a deserted market stand and waited.

"So did you finish what I told you Suigestu?" said a voice from the shadows making the man jump.

"Damn it Sasuke" he cursed under his breath. He turned toward the onyx haired man, "Yeah I did it. Such a pretty girl though, I don't see why you would want to hurt her like that."

Sasuke threw him a bag," Oh and take that disguise off it disgust me" Suigestu smirked as he released the justu and reverted back to his own self. He then checked the bag and smirked satisfied with its contents.

"If you're not happy with you're 'prize' give me a call okay. I have a thing for girls with odd hair." He laughed. Sasuke glared at him ," Keep dreaming" he replied as he walked off looking for the saddened cherry blossom.

"Never underestimate an Uchiha"

* * *

Oooooh a cliffy! Totally different from what you expected huh? I hope that I didn't upset any fangirls.

See you in the next chapter, Don't forget to rate and review if you want!

xoxox

Anemone


	4. Chapter 12

_Dear fellow readers,_

_Hello there!! I long this has been like what 5 months since the last update? Gosh I'm so bad at that. I'm working at making a schedule so I can upload more chapters._

_Sorry that this took a long while. I'm in the middle of doing the chapter after this so don't give up on me now kay?_

_I hope that you like it and rate and review if you want. It helps to get some feedback._

_xoxoxo_

_Anemone_

* * *

Sakura sat on the tallest building that she could find in Suna so she could think

Sakura sat on the tallest building that she could find in Suna so she could think. How could Sai, the boy who she had dated, the guy who turned her dull world into a colorful masterpiece leave her so cold and desolate? Tears dropped down her eyes as Sakura tried to pretend what had just happened wasn't real.

"He wouldn't do that, he couldn't do that-"

"But he did"

Sakura's pink head immediately turned to the source of the voice. There stood no one other than Uchiha Sasuke with his infamous smirk plastered on his flawless face.

"I knew that he wasn't the right one for you Sakura-_chan_" he said as he took a seat next to her. Sakura could feel her breath get caught in her throat, but she pushed it to the side and glared at him,

"What do you want Sasuke?"

The raven haired man eye brow furrowed slightly, "Well whatever happened to Sasuke-_kun_?" he said making sure that he emphasized his lost title.

"It left when you did Uchiha" Sakura spat. She pushed off the ground and turned to leave but a strong grip around her small wrist pulled her back. Slighly annoyed Sakura began to try to pry his hand off,

"Let go you st-"

"I saw what happened between you and Sai" he said interrupting Sakura. Her hand that was trying to pry his off her wrist fell limp to her side and her eyes gazed over. She sat back down and the Uchiha let go of her wrist. He looked at her head hung low and inwardly smirked. He had her right where he wanted her and if he played his cards right then it wouldn't take long before Sai would become a memory.

* * *

"In order to get the one you love back in your arms you make a way that shows her you still care." The dark haired ninja said as he read to himself. He needed some way to get Sakura back and away from the open arms of the dickless bastard. What better way to do it than by reading a book?

"There are three steps in order to get the love of your life back" he mumbled as he paid closer attention to the page.

He wasn't going to give up to someone like Uchiha, Sasuke so easily. He worked too hard finding the right colors to make Sakura's heart beautiful and he wasn't going to let a bastard like him mess it all up.

_Step one: Impress her by buying their favorite candy or animal. Nothing says I love you to a women like her favorite animal and sweets. _

Sai recalled the instruction that the book gave him as he walked around the market looking for the right thing that would make Sakura notice him.

"Excuse me are you looking for something particular young man?"

He looked into the eyes of a lady standing behind the counter. He scratched the back of his head and gave her a smile. The women just laughed, "You must be new at this allow me to help you." She said as she walked from behind the counter.

"Describe to me what the girl you admire is like" she asked gently. Sai heart fluttered and he smiled nervously,

"Well it's hard to say, she is tough, aggressive if you might add, but she can be very nice when she wants to be, a sweetheart even. She's not fake, in fact she's quite true to herself and people around her. Sak-I mean she is the most forgiving person that I know. "he sighed, "I hope that she will forgive me" he whispered to himself silently. The women smiled as she extended her arm out to Sai. In her hand lay a flower it was a simple daffodil, one that reflected innocence and kindness, just like Sakura.

"It seems like this is what she might like. Not showy but not plain, a true work of art if I might add. If I were you I would go and win back your friend before time is up." The lady whispered in Sai's ear, startling him just a bit. He nodded and hurried out of the store.

"Aw young love" she sighed as she smiled gently and waved goodbye.

* * *

Back when she was 13 years old Sakura Haruno would have died, came back to life and died again to have Uchiha, Sasuke sit willingly next to her. She would have flaunted it in every other girls face until they all died from jealously, but now at the ripe old age of 18 she didn't feel all that excited, in fact she felt almost dead. Saskue didn't make the world bright and pretty, unlike a certain artist. It was ironic that when she no longer pined for his attention he was more than willing to give it to her.

"Sakura-chan let me take you out to dinner to make up for everything that I've done to you" Sasuke said smoothly as he took a hold f her wrist and dragged her up.

"No, _right_ now I just want to be alone" she said as she tried to tear her wrist away from him.

"Sakura-chan" a voice called out and Sakura's ears perked up while Sasuke cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"No really allow me to show my forgiveness for all that I have done to you and Naruto" he said as he brought her closer, her back turned to Sai. Sasuke Uchiha glared at the dark haired man before he and Sakura were gone. Sai clutched the flower tightly in his hands angered that he didn't make it in time.

"You can run Uchiha and you can hide but I won't give up, not just yet." He said walking back to his hotel room thinking of his next plan to get Sakura back.

* * *

_**At the Kazekage Tower**_

"So Gaara when do you think that we should step in?" Kankuro asked his brother just moments after they witnessed the mini soap opra down below.

"We don't" The read head replied blatantly. Kankuro stared in shock.

"What do you mean we don't? Sakura's our little girl we have to help her" he spoke. Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. Why couldn't his brother understand that it wasn't their decision about who their favorite cherry blossom ended up with? It was hers. The only reason they were there was to provide support and nothing more.

"We aren't going to do anything Kankuro. This is Sakura's choice that she must make and it is Sai's and Uchiha's battle."

"But what if she picks the Uchiha?"

Gaara growled at his brother's stupidity, "I have a feeling that she won't, if Sai has a brain as Naruto tells me then the Uchiha will not even stand a chance." He finished.

"I don't know Gaara. I have a feeling that she will pick that overly snobby brat" said Kankuro

"If that ever is the case then I deal with it personally" he finished as he pulled away from the railing of the towers edge. Kankuro laughed before he looked up to the sky thinking of a certain flower.

_'I hope that you make the right choice Haruno'_

* * *

_I hope that this chapter was to your liking. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Schools not that bad now so I'll be able to work on this more often._

_Sorry for the late update my dear readers._

_Rate and review if you want_

_-Anemone_


	5. Chapter 13

Hello dear Readers,

Se moi Anemone I hope you are all doing well. I know I am because school is out!! yeah!!

Okay well like I had planned here is the last chapter of Lose to You. Sorry if I didn't tell you before but when I took over this story

I was only going to make it to chapter 13 because if the fight kept going on then it wouldn't make sense and I would soon run out of ideas and not update.

Oh and by the way I'm sorry for the late update. I really need to get better at this update thing. On the other hand I do have good news though, My dad is taking me to

Tokyo again as a part of his business trip. So I will get to live there again except not for one month but two!! I'm excited...oh let me get back to the story.

Since this is the last chapter I would also like to give credit to my friend, who we shall call Alixa who helped me wth the end part. I thnk that this story came out pretty good and I had fun writing this chapter especially. I'm sad though that this series is coming to an end. I really had fun with it and I hope that the original author likes it too wherever she is may she rest in peace.

After I'm done with this I may write a new story called, **P.S. I love you- A Sakura/Sasuke/Sai minishot** and I will continue with the **Umbrella **(I'm going to totally rewite it)

**Oh I sugest that when you read this you might want to listen to Viva la Vida by Coldplay toward the end. I think that it matches an it makes the story awesome! **

xoxox

Anemone

Note: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I also don't onw the song Viva la Vida by coldplay. I also don't own the quotes from Uptown girls! I don't own the story I'm just finishing it!!**

"So Sakura what do you think?"

Sakura looked around at the scenery around her. The restaurant that the Uchiha had brought her to was extravagant and extremely beautiful. Flowers were in bloom everywhere and candles were set neatly on every table, it was indeed the place where girls dreamed of having a first date, yet to Sakura it didn't mean anything. The expensive food, and the nice enviorment didn't impress her as she knew Sasuke had hoped, and in truth she this place made her downright bored. This date sucked more life out of her than when Naruto goes on a rant about his previous mission. Sure this was a nice place and hell it might even cost you an arm and leg to come in, but she had gone to a lot of other places with Sai and much more fun that she was having now.

_'Oh Sai I wonder what your up to now.' _She daydreamed

"Sakura?" Sasuke called again

Sakura shook her head and placed her attention to the Uchiha. By the look of it he was more irritated with her than she was bored. She giggled at the thought.

"I knew you would like it, so I'm guessing that you forgive me?" he asked. Sakura's smile disappeared and a frown appeared on her face.

"Forgive you?" she said disbelievingly

"Yes forgive me."

"No" she said as she turned her head to one side. Sasuke looked at her appaled, how could she not do such a simple thing.

"Why not" he asked as he waited for an answer.

"It's simple, you ruined my relationship" she spat. An irk appeared on his head.

"Sakura, why do you like him so much? I care about you more than anything itself, don't you see that? " He asked her angrily. It didn't make sense to him, after all shes been through she would still chose him?

"Really you care about me? More than anything itself, is that so?" she said but before he could open his mouth she spoke again, "Sasuke you never really cared about me, admit it the only reason why you care now is because Sai likes me." She said angrily.

"That's not true and I won't admit it. I do care Sakura. I do, you just never had a chance to let me prove it to you." He said as he panicked on the inside. This situation wasn't supposed to be happening. What Sasuke expected was way different from what he got. Sakura wasn't supposed to be lashing out at him, she was supposed to be swooning over him, he was supposed to feel loved, adored, he was supposed to feel something that he'd wanted for a long time. Instead he felt lost and confused, somehow he felt empty.

"I never let you have a chance to prove it? Sasuke I gave you 7 years worth of chances, and not once did you take any of them. What you did do was push me away. Instead of getting the response I wanted, I got the one that I dreaded to hear, and let's not get started on when you left. The fact is that I gave you a whole lot of chances; I embarrassed myself just to get to know you, to replace what you lost, but it wasn't enough for you."

Sasuke stared at Sakura. She for once was doing what everyone else hadn't done, she was standing up to him, and it scared him, because everything that she said was true. The only reason why he was pining after her love was because he was jealous. He wanted something that he could have had but he threw it away. Damn did he feel like a selfish bastard.

"To you it's just a competition, but you just don't get it do you? The more you try to hurt Sai, the more you hurt..." she paused for a second, "me." She finished. Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl and saw that she was trying so hard to not to cry.

" I think that I'm going to leave now, goodnight Sasuke" and with that she left leaving the Uchiha sitting alone thinking about how he messed up a truly special flower.

* * *

Sai sat on the Kazekage couch and thought about his next move since his last one was a huge flunk.

_Flashback_

_"Okay that should be the last of everything. I'm pretty sure that Sakura will be able to forgive me now." Sai said as he looked at his admired work. It was a portrait of Sakura and Sai being the happy couple that they were. Daffodils were all over the place making the background serene and peaceful. He had it all planned out, he asked, more like bribed, one of the local kids to bring Sakura to the bridge near a small stream and he would surprise her._

_Yeah that didn't exactly go out the way that he planned….._

_What had really happened was the exact opposite. When he set out his painting for the grand surprise the kid that was supposed to bring Sakura to him lead her away from him. This puzzled him greatly, but when he went to investigate a small child with dark hair cut him off._

_"Hey mister that sure is a nice painting. Did you make it yourself?" he asked. Sai looked at the small child and smiled,_

_"Yes I did. I made it for someone special" he told the small kid, "Now if you don't mind I have to go find that special person." He said as he started to walk off._

_"I bet people tell you a lot that you're a good painter huh?" the kid asked causing Sai to stop,_

_"Yes people do" he said hesitantly. The kid moved closer and traced against the edges of the painting. He then looked up and smiled maniacally,_

_"If you're such a good painter then I guess you won't mind if I did this." And with a small push the painting fell into the water. The colors that once were apart of a beautiful picture now mixed with each other and flowed down the stream. Sai stared at the painting that floated down the stream and then at the kid in disbelief. _

_"Why did you do that?" he said with a small bit of anger in his voice.He wanted so much to throw the kid into the water but he held his composure. The kid gave him an innocent smile,_

_"Did what mister?" he said as he crossed his hands behind his back and walked away. He turned back momentarily, "Oh yeah never mess with an Uchiha, because we always win" he laughed and a poof of smoke covered the area. As the smoke cleared there in place of the small child stood non other than Sasuke Uchiha who gave Sai his oh so famous smirk just before left the scene. _

_End Flashback_

He picked up the book and decided to look for the next step.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Temari asked her brothers bewildered.

" Help Sai get Sakura back?" Kankuro said a bit scared of his older sister. Gaara sighed and pushed his brother out of the way.

"Are you going to help him or what?" he asked Temari. The blond looked at both her brothers, " Why can't you two do it. I mean you both are boys, or do you lack the experience?" she teased.

"Hey I don't have a girlfriend because none of these girls here are ready to take on a stud like me. Gaara I'm not so sure about." Kankuro said. Temari laughed and Gaara hit him.

"I'm not doing it because if it was up to me I would kill the Uchiha, and maybe Sai out of frustration." Gaara said nonchalantly. Temari waved them off and laughed,

"Fine if I'm doing it then Gaara you have to clean the house and Kankuro you have to teach my afternoon class." She said.

"Deal" said Gaara. Kankuro wanted to disagree but with the glare that his brother was giving him he grudgingly agreed.

"Deal"

"Okay boys watch the work of a true master" she said confidently as she walked into Gaara's office. Kankuro and Gaara moved closer to the crack in the door to witness the conversation.

"I hope that she's not too hard on him"

* * *

_Step 3: Resorting to desperate measures_

_When everything else fails you pretty much are in a dire situation. Here are some things you might want to try in order to fix everything. _

_Sometimes a girl puts up walls not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to tear them down. Sometimes you may want to show her that you care so forget about the tacky gifts and show her the real you..._

"You know that love can't be defined by a book right?"

Sai looked up from the book and smiled, "Hello Temari-sama".

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Call me Temari." She told the boy. Sai nodded and went back to the book. The blond girl grabbed the book and threw it to the floor.

"Okay listen up, since both my brothers are both lazy idiots to give you help I will." She spoke. Sai was amazed how this one girl changed moods so quickly. He wondered if this was the montly mood switch that Naruto told him about once. If it was he was truly scared.

"First of all quit listening to that book and follow your own heart." She said and Sai nodded.

"Are you a boy?" Sai nodded his head cautiously wondering where she was going with these questions. Seeing his unconvinced nod she asked him again,

"Sheesh do you have balls or what? If you're a boy nod with confidence, man. Confidence!" she told him. Sai sweat dropped and continued to listen,

"Okay now that I know you won't chicken out here's some advice, run and find Sakura. If she's with the Uchiha push him out of the picture and tell how you truly feel. Girls don't care about gifts even though they are nice to get, they want feelings a response. Got it?"

Sai nodded again," but what if she won't let me get close to her. Sakura means more to me than anything-"

"Then that's your cue to show her. Kiss her, hug her, cry even. If you care for her that much Sai, show her your true feelings. You're not a robot Sai even though you act like one. Now you know you're wasting more time thinking and reading about this than taing action. If you love her that much then MOVE!" Temari barked. Sai immdediatly got up and disappeared in a swirl of ink giving Temari a smile of thanks. The blond walked out of the door satisfied,

"See boys that's how you get the job done"

"It would have been easier and more fun if I got to strangle the Uchiha" Gaara said with a smile. Kankuro looked at his brother and smiled nervously,

"Yeah bro you keep on dreaming that, keep dreaming that."

* * *

"Sakura" Sasuke called. After sitting at the table for a while Sasuke felt like crap. He truly realized all the mistakes he made in life for a selfish dream, and now he was out looking for Sakura to fix everything. As he was walking by the park he heard sniffling. When he looked in the direction from which it came he saw a girl leaning over the railing of the bridge crying, her tears mixing in with the stream below.

"Sakura" he yelled. The pink haired girl looked at him and began to walk away, but Sasuke got there and held her wrist. Not letting go if his life depended on it.

"Sasuke let go, I want to be alo—" she said but stopped when she found herself in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled her closer. Sakura eyes widened at the words he just spoke and she was even more surprised when she felt small drops of liquid.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Sasuk—"

"I'm sorry for not being a good friend"

"I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, for making you and Sai fight" he squeezed her tighter as if she would disappear if he let go, "I'm sorry."

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled gently she could still feel the tears fall onto her face. Never in her life would she believe that this was Sasuke, and for once she would see the small onyx haired kid that was all alone in a harsh world waiting to be loved and cared for. He was truly sorry and she knew that these tears proved it. She hugged him back

"Arigato, Sasuke"

"Sakura" someone called her name. Sakura looked for the familiar voice and smiled. There on the top of the park hill stood Sai. Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sai and his eyes glazed,

"Sai-kun" she said happily as Sai made his way down the hill. Sasuke remembered how she used to say his name like that he felt his chest tighten.

"Sakura" he said softly.The pink haired girl looked at him and he pulled away from her and wiped his tears, "Go to him Sakura. I've kept you from so much these years and now I think it's time for me to grow up and let go. You deserve to be happy and if it's with him then I understand." He said quietly. He looked at Sai who stood waiting and at then back at her," Don't forget me Sakura. I'll always be there for you Sakura-chan"

She smiled softy. She knew how hard it was for him to let go. Sakura pulled him into a hug,

"Arigato, Sasuke Uchiha, Arigato" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away frm his arms and smiled brightly at Sai.

"Sai" she called as she ran to him, "Sai" he could hear the crack in her voice and could see the tears that glittered in the setting sun. With open arms Sai caught her and squeezed her like a child would if they found something precious they lost.

"Do you know how hard it was to find a way to get you to notice me ugly? It was hard. I'm glad that I finally able to do this." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you" Sai said as he twirled Sakura around. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sakura. I knew that a competition was a bad idea yet I went along with it. Do you forgive me?"

"I love you, you idiot what do you think?" she said with tears in her eyes and kissed him back. Sasuke looked on at the scene before him and held his hand to his chest. He had lost so much in life, yet at the same time he was gaining new things a little at a time. So maybe it wasn't the end like he thought but maybe it was the start of a new beginging.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at Sakura with her wide smile, "come on Sasuke-kun lets go home" she said as she grabbed a hold of Sai's hand and extended hers for him to grab.

_But that was when I ruled the world_

…………

Some fairy tales are true, most of there stories we make up to help us deal with real life; it all depends on your point of view, but here are the facts... there was once a princess, who lived in a castle, high above the streets of an enchanted kingdom. The king and queen were long gone but they left her with a wish, that one day she would find that one person, who would make her happy and all her dreams come true.

The say that every story has an end , but in Sakura Haruno's life, every ending is just a new beginning waiting to happen.

**The End**

* * *

**So what did you all think? I hope that you all liked it, and I hope that it makes up for the lack of me not updating.**

**I know that on the rest of stories I say updat if you want ,but this time I really want you to update. I want to know how I did **

**over all on this story and especially this chapter. I would really apreciate feedback and If you know of others who used to read the original**

**and doesn't know that I conitinued on with the story please tell them. I know how it feels when you read a story and you don't know the ending.**

**I hoped that you liked the story and I hope that you will read any new creations that I come up with.**

**Have a nice summer.**

**xoxox**

**Anemone**


End file.
